


Sheltered In His Arms

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey needs comfort. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheltered In His Arms

Anton wakes before Darcey even begins to cry, moving to pull her tightly against him, curling both arms around her protectively. Her hands curl against him as she sighs, nestling closer. His touch is light on her hair and back, holding her closer. 

"Hey, it's okay... I'm here."

He knows she is nervous and he hates it, but he does love her. Shy as she is, as fragile as she is. She is his at last. 

"Sleep now."

She sighs again, curling her legs through his own, her tiny frame snugly fitted against his muscled body, seeking comfort and finding it at last. 

"Thank you."

Anton smiles softly, kissing her forehead. 

"My girl."


End file.
